The Cave
by RoseDagger
Summary: She turned her back to face the professor biting her lip, mistake. A curse hit her in the back and she screamed as she hit the floor hard, her teeth cutting through her lip, blood gushing onto the cold stone. HGSS M for later chapters. Ch2 Up!
1. Salix Alba

My first Harry Potter Fanfic. Actually...my first real fanfic that I want to keep up with.  
I don't own anything. Sadly...  
-------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
Salix Alba

A steely gaze looked out over the quiet room of the dungeon. Double potions with seventh years, just his  
luck. Severus Snape was just as happy about the schedule as the Seventh year Slytherins and Griffindors  
were. He was aware of the soft whispering near the back of the room, the golden trio was sitting there,  
discussing something that most-likely had nothing to do with essay they were supposed to be writing.  
He hissed in anger,

"Weasley! What is the main medicinal property of the Salix Alba root?"

He was aiming to catch the boy off guard and did just that. The red head sat there, lips moving no noise  
coming out. He was at a loss for an answer. Snape smiled, black eyes glittering like jewels. Seeing Hermione lean over to supply an answer he spoke again.

"Granger, I did not ask the answer from you, gods know the insufferable know-it-all has the answer."

Hermione slowly leaned away, blushing furiously as the Slytherins in the room smirked at her, some leaning to whisper rude comments to each other. She let her untamed curls fall into her face, trying to hide as Ron sat beside her, still looking like a blathering idiot. Once again the harsh steely tone of Snape's voice cut the silence,

"One would think that they could answer this question after I assigned the reading that covered the properties of different types of the Salix root. Granger, since you must, in fact be itching to answer my question, do enlighten us on the matter."

Hermione once again blushed a deep shade of red, her brown eyes averting from the cold gaze that assaulted her at the moment. She spoke with an unwavering voice though, supplying a efficient answer.

"Salix Alba, or White Willow Root had many uses, its medicinal uses usually are used for simple aches and pains and to reduce severe fever. Its uses have been dated back to 5BC when Hippocrates wrote about its uses."

She sighed after speaking, blushing a deeper red if even possible as Snape looked upon her with utter disgust.

"Correct Granger." he hissed as he turned around, facing the chalk board. "I want 2 feet of parchment on the uses of Salix root and what potions its commonly found in tomorrow. Bring your essays to my desk, class dismissed."

The class groaned seemingly all together as they heaped their essays on his desk and hurried from the dungeon, nothing sounded less appeasing than staying in the dungeon with an irritated old bat.

Hermione was one of the last people out of the dungeon, placing a neatly written essay upon all the others. Books in hand she began to leave but something caught Snape's eye, causing him to call after the know-it-all Gryffindor. One of her socks, took big to stay up on her leg had drooped down, revealing an angry red scar. Just looking at it in that split second told him it was a recent wound and a nasty one at that.

"Granger!" he called her, causing her to stop in mid-step, cringing as his voice rang out like the clanging of cold metal. She turned around to look at him, innocence written all over her face, confused chocolate brown eyes failing to hide the fear she felt from him. "What is that on your leg?"

Hermione's face lost a bit of color as she looked down to her leg, but after a split second was set into a mask of cool indifference. Her voice steady, betraying no emotion as she spoke. "Its nothing, good day professor."

Without giving him time to say anything else Hermione hurried from the dungeon as fast as her feet could carry her, robes billowing behind her in her haste. Finding that Harry and Ron were waiting for her near the steps that lead to the common room she slowed down, but still have a brisk pace.

"Jesus Hermione, what the hell took you so long?" Ron asked as she began to climb the stairs.

Harry nodded, wondering the same thing. Hermione seemed a little out of whack, she was avoiding the question, trying to hurry to the common room, and thus, her room. She shook her head at Ron, smiling brightly. A smile that didn't reach her eyes, Harry noted.

"Nothing Ron, I dropped my books and Snape, being the greasy git he is just stood there bothering me." a sigh heaved its way out of her chest as she shrugged. As the portrait of the fat lady came into view they saw Neville struggling to remember the password again.

Striding up to him Hermione smiled, "Pickled Flat Toads." The portrait swung open and Neville smiled thankfully, shaking his head and grabbing at his robes nervously.

"I can never remember the passwords Hermione." he said softly blushing, "You'd think I'd learn by my seventh year."

Hermione grinned at him, patting his shoulder. "It's okay Neville."

Ron nodded a grin creeping across his face, "Yea, we all forget sometimes. Harry forgot to brush his teeth this morning." he wrinkled his nose and ducked as Harry made a move to cuff him upside the head. "And let me tell you, he's got bad breath!" Once again Harry took a swipe at Ron, cuffing him upside the head playfully.

"This is coming from the boy who eats way to much chicken and broccoli casserole and then goes to bed with horrible gas. My god Ron, I had to sleep in the common room the other night."

Hermione smiled sadly at her friends as she slowly made her way across the room unnoticed. Their playful banter putting a cheerful feeling in the room. Slowly she pulled away from the sounds of laughter and cheer. Walking through the door that led to the head girl's room, she silently shut the door behind her.

No one had been in her room before, she guarded her privacy jealously and she did rightly so. The room was dim, the only light coming from the fire that burned merrily in the fireplace. Hermione had transfigured the room slightly to fit her needs. The hearth was huge, made of some dark marble, orange light gleaming on its surface. Several book cases lined the far wall, filled to the ceiling with all assortments of books. A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, deep red and gold silks resting over the top. A warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla permeated the air of the room, giving it a homely feel.

On the nightstand was an assortment of vials, several different potions all labeled according to their uses. Hermione crossed the room with the stiffness of an old woman and sat down heavily on the bed near the table, hissing slightly in pain. Shoes and socks were quickly shed from her, school robes draped across the velvet throw on her bed. The firelight cast orange onto her pale skin, highlighting the angry red marks on her arms and legs. These marks were consistent to those left by curses that cut the skin. They would heal, but eventually fade to silver-white scars.

A sigh escaped the girl as she applied a salve and downed a few potions. Weariness overcame her within a few moment and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
------------------------------------------------  
Like it? Want more? Hit that little button in the corner and leave me a comment. The more I get, the more I want to turn out! ;)

Salix Alba - the scientific term for the white willow tree.


	2. All The World's a Stage

Hey! Thanks for the Reviews. I'll put out chapters faster if you click that little button at the bottom more. I'm trying to Lengthen my chapters as to keep you guys happy. It's hard to make them long really. But I'll

diligently try to keep the chapters a little longer. I'm so glad to see so many people waiting for more chapters. Some haven't left reviews, but that's okay, I'll forgive you this time. I guess this story is coming along...tell me what you think please. Ideas are always welcome:D Anyways, here is another one for you.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2

All the World's a Stage

Jaques:  
All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages.

_As You Like It Act 2, scene 7, 139–143_

She had hidden the windows in her room with thick velvet curtains. The dark was her safe place,

where no one could discover her secret. A silence charm usually kept the screams from her nightmares

in the room. No one knew. A small crystal orb sitting on her other nightstand slowly rose into the air

off of its mahogany stand, color flashed through it and a song began to play. The twinkling tune reached

Hermione in the depths of her slumber and she stirred, slowly waking up and muttering to the alarm.

"Silence."

It stopped, slowly moving back to its mahogany stand, color fading. She yawned softly, her body

ablaze with the pain of old aches. She looked at her white skin, the horrible red marks still there,

some of the older ones shiny, a soft silvery white. Her eyes burned with tears that wouldn't fall

and she angrily got up, stiffly walking to the bathroom that had been put in for her. Another private luxury.

The water ran steaming hot into the large claw foot tub, blue and pink suds bubbling up. The sweet

smell of lavender and vanilla filled the large bathroom. Once again she had covered the windows with

thick drapes, the source of light coming from candles that were charmed to float around the bathroom

without going out, burning until she mutter the charm to snuff them out. Gingerly she removed her

clothes and lowered herself into the water.

She felt dirty and weary. Though no amount of scrubbing would wash away the dirty feeling. She brushed

furiously at her skin with a bath brush and soap, only making the angry red welts hurt more. Tears

threatened to fall again, but they only burned her eyes. There were no more tears to cry, only dry

heartbroken sobs of utter despair. She felt so broken, as if whatever strength she had left had faded.

What has happened?

----------------------------------------

"Harry?" Ron asked, leaning over to his friend who was enveloped in the Daily Prophet. Harry grunted at

Ron reading the article on another Muggle town that had been attacked by Death eaters. Ron watched

his friend turn a shade of green as he threw the copy of the paper down and pushed his plate away from

him. Another morning without breakfast. 

"Harry, I know you get upset over what the Prophet says these days, but you need to eat."

Ron scooped up another plateful of eggs and stuffed them into his mouth with a grin and Harry couldn't

help but laugh. None the less, he could only down a few gulps of orange juice and some toast with jam.

Talk about a great start to the morning. Neville sat across from the boys, a worried look on his face. "Have

you guys seen Hermione?" he asked. 

"No Neville, why?" asked Harry, suddenly interested in the events going on around him. He thought

Hermione was in the Library again, she spent all her time there in the morning before class. Breakfast

was brought to her by one of the house elves from the kitchen. 

"She isn't anywhere in Gryffindor tower, I checked the library too." he sighed softly shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to talk to her about the Potions assignment.

Harry blinked dumbly at Neville a few times before shrugging as well. "I don't know Neville, did you try her room?" 

The boy nodded, shoulders slumping. "No answer, so I came down here to ask you." He looked over to Harry, seeing no worry in his eyes he slightly relaxed, but still couldn't help but feel as if something was out of place. Harry smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but beam back. 

"She's probably in the Room of Requirement, she's been there a lot more lately as well. You know how she is with school work, specially because this is our seventh year. Did she tell you what she wanted to do?"

Neville nodded and smiled at Harry, "She wants to be a teacher at good 'old Hogwarts." he chuckled softly, "I have a feeling that she's never going to leave here."

Ron could only laugh and add, "Maybe we should just put a charm that makes it so she cant leave." he went back to stuffing his face, throwing a cheeky grin at Lavender Brown who looked at him with an amused smile.

----------------------------------------

From across the room a rather disgruntled potions master was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to

pretend he wasn't in the Great Hall, trying to pretend he wasn't extremely tired, trying to pretend he didn't see a rather angry red mark on the Know-It-All Gryffindor. She had looked scared when he asked her about it, but even more strange was the way she set her face into a cold emotionless mask and left, her school robes billowing softly behind her, whispering as she whisked out of the door as fast as possible. What really vexed him was how he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about it. A rather angry look over took his face as he pushed it aside. Whatever had happened to Miss Granger was no problem of his, maybe she had been clumsy and tripped over her own damned feet. A rather sadistic grin pulled at his lips as he thought of the girl falling head first into the ground.

He looked across the hall to where the mousy girl usually sat with Potter and Weasley and found…..she

wasn't there. Once again, no problem of his as it was often now that the insufferable girl skipped meals to

study. He shook his head, he would never understand how someone who knew so much could spend hours

studying more, when clearly, she already knew the material. Once again he shook his head clearing the

thoughts of the Gryffindor girl from his mind. He now brooded over the upcoming order meeting, it should be any day now that he'd be called to the Dark Lord's side again. A ghost of a shudder went down his spine, he really hated the idea of watching another Muggle being tortured for the amusement and fun of The Dark Lord and his minions.

"….don't you think Severus?"

His thoughts were broken by Flitwick who was pressing him for conversation. He looked boredly over at the little charms teacher and gave an indifferent shrug. Flitwick just smiled and went about talking animatedly about this years Halloween Ball. He was going to charm the Great Hall to look like an old creaky haunted house. A joke was cracked at the potions masters about how he would feel right at home. An amused smirk formed on his lips as he nodded, just at home indeed.

The untouched plate before him was shoved away, he'd rather eat in his private rooms than here in the loud confines of the Great Hall. Sliding his chair out he elegantly rose, leaving without a goodbye. Black robes billowed behind him. Flitwick could not help but smile, Severus was always a little on the melodramatic side.

----------------------------------------

The mask was set firmly in once again, she was Hermione, bookworm, know it all, top student. A glamour charm had hidden her secrets that marred her body, she was cool, contained and calm. She wasn't up for breakfast really, so with books in hand she hurried to her first class, knowing she'd be early. Hermione wasn't even paying attention to where she was going as she turned the corner in the corridor. Books and parchment went flying everywhere as she fell back on her butt. She had run headlong into the dungeon bat.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she didn't even realize who she had run into, "You know, you should really watch where you are going, you could have killed me." she seethed, someone was angry this morning.

"And you shouldn't talk to your professor like that." a silky voice answered "Or you should if you want detention."

Hermione froze, looking up at the man that stood before her, his face set into a rather sadistic grin. The poor girl once again dropped her papers and embarrassedly picked them up, avoiding eye contact. Something about those bottomless pits of ebony made her uneasy. He was going to question her abo-

"You were in quite a hurry leaving my class the other day." he mused as she scrambled to pick up her books. One lay beneath his foot and she yanked hard, pulling it out away from him. He leaned against the wall, black eyes glittering at her.

"Yes, well Ron and Harry were waiting for me." she answered him mechanically, casting a simple charm to tidy her papers that were in such a mess. She froze again as he bent over, inches from her face.

"You are a terrible liar Miss Granger." he mused, his warm breath in her face.

Hermione was frozen to the spot, the same look was given to him again, color leaving her face. Once more she composed herself and let the cool mask form on her features. Standing up straight she walked off, not another word spoken.

Snape was left there with a rather confused look on his face. What was up with the Granger girl? One moment she's scared shitless, the next, cold and indifferent. He stood there a moment before picking up a paper she had left behind. The essay she wrote on the Salix Alba root for his class. Three feet long, he had to smirk, once an over achiever, always an over achiever.

---------------------------------------------

Professor Chantskull was the new DADA teacher this year. He was young with dark brown hair and the deepest midnight blue eyes you could ever dream of. All the girls swooned as he walked by, the scent of cedar and spice following him. He was always dressed in deep blue robes with different silver trims, it seemed to be his favorite color. Hermione just rolled her eyes, he was a nice man, both in personality and looks, but he was a teacher none the less. She sat down in her seat near the front of the room, no one else was there yet, so she had a few moment to sit there in peace, reading over the current chapter they were on again.

"Miss Granger, you are here rather early."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled weakly at the Professor. "I wasn't hungry, I hope you don't mind."

Chantskull shook his head and smiled, walking over to the front of the room where his desk was. Papers littered the surface of it, lesson plans for the day. Dark guarded eyes looked over at the brilliant witch who was quietly reading. There was something unsettling about her today….something he couldn't place. He shook his head and sat down at his desk, flicking his wand to open the shades, letting the sunlight in. Hermione shielded her eyes, then shut them, trying to adjust to the sudden light source.

"Sir could you warn me next time?" she asked, blinking repeatedly as she tried to adjust to the bright autumn day light.

The warm laugh of Chantskull filled her ears and she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long before people started to file into the room, and sit down. Harry and Ron joined Hermione, sitting next to her with large grins on their faces. She rolled her eyes leaning over to pull a piece of scrambled egg out of Harry's hair.

"I don't even want to know." she said

"What, no Hello Harry and Ron? or Did you forget to do your homework Harry and Ron?" Ron laughed looking at his friend with a softer smile.

She had seen that look in his eyes before, the look of longing. Ron wanted to be with Hermione so very bad but Hermione had to stay away, not only for her own good, but for his too. What she kept deep down in her cave was too much for him to handle. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know...

Class began with the studies of counter curses used in more dire situations, ones that were thrown back in incapacitate the opponent.

Dumbledore had ordered more classes that would help against agents of the dark lord, heaven forbid that they would have to face anyone that had anything to do with Voldemort.

"So we are going to practice these counter curses, of course we'll have safety measures until we master them, so shield charms will be placed on the opponents." Chantskull smiled at his class.

Hermione obviously hadn't been paying attention because twenty minutes of class had passed and she hadn't even realized. She had zoned out again.

"Miss Granger, if you would honor us and duel let's see…" The professor looked over the class and spotted Draco, who wasn't paying attention either, he was trying to get the attention of Pansy who was looking dreamy eyed at the professor, "Draco, how about you?"

The snooty Slytherin smirked, the trademark Malfoy smirk that Hermione hated so. He pushed his chair out from behind his self and glided to the front of the classroom.

"If the rest of the students would stand on the other side of the room?"

Everyone else got up quickly and moved to the other side of the room, Chantskull shrunk the desks and pushed them to the side of the room, giving them space to duel.

"You may begin."

Hermione was scared stiff, of course, of all the people she could duel, it had to be Malfoy. Large brown eyes met his watery grey ones as they bowed to one another. Quick as lightning, almost the moment that they were standing straight again a curse came barreling toward Hermione, she fumbled with her wand uttering a counter curse which blew the attack away in a flash of yellow light.

She shot a curse back, side stepping as another curse came flying at her. Her target hit true and Malfoy was blown back, hitting the wall with a oof and a thud. She blinked a few times, unable to register the fact that she just sent Malfoy flying across the room into a wall. She turned her back to face the professor biting her lip, mistake. A curse hit her in the back and she screamed as she hit the floor hard, her teeth cutting through her lip, blood gushing onto the cold stone.

Malfoy stood, rather disheveled but a triumphant look on his face. Ron and Harry on the other side of the room had to restrain themselves from attacking the weasel right then and there. They rushed to the side of their friend, pulling her burned robe off and helping her stand. She was shuddering in what seemed like anger.

"Draco, you NEVER attack a Witch or Wizard when their back is turned to you." Chantskull looked angry as he strode across to the room to Malfoy. "Detention for intentionally hurting another student, I'll see you tonight at six o'clock." He turned to Harry and Ron, "Escort her to Madam Pomfrey please." he sighed shaking his head. "Class dismissed."

Hermione's eyes burned with tears, as if she didn't have enough problems. Gripping her mouth to keep from bleeding all over her school uniform she followed the boys to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head looking at the girl as she entered blood all over her hands. The smell of her own blood was making Hermione sick, she looked rather green as the medi-witch looked over her split lip. Her back was fine, she'd just need new robes.

"We'll just mend the wound and you can clean up in the bathroom dear." the witch smiled warmly at Hermione, "You two can go back to class, she'll be along soon."

Harry and Ron nodded, smiling at Hermione,

"See ya soon Mione!" Ron called as they exited the Hospital Wing.

---------------------------------------------------

After leaving the hospital wing the day passed quickly for Hermione, but for her two friends it dragged. Once again they were in the dungeons. Potions. They didn't notice how bothered she was the rest of the day. Her mask was slipping.

Hermione couldn't help but notice what a bad mood Snape was in. He glowered at the class as they filed in.

"Finnegan! Ten points for being late!" he growled as Seamus ran into the classroom, hurriedly taking his seat. He frowned and nodded, not bothering to argue with the angry potions master.

Snape stood, making his way to stand in front of his desk. "Today you'll be passing in your essays, then brewing a simple potion for headaches and other minor pains using the Salix Alba root."

He watched as everyone passed in their papers, all but Hermione who was searching furiously through her papers. "Where is it?" she asked herself aloud, rather angry at the fact that she was so disorganized today.

Snape smiled and glided over to her desk.

"Miss Granger, you seem to be the only one who hasn't done an essay, im surprised at you."

Soft gasps and murmers filled the room. "Silence." he growled at the rest of the class, they went quiet, going back to getting the ingredients to brew their potion. He glowered at Hermione a hint of a smirk on his face. "Detention, the rest of this week for not doing your homework. Now get to work."

He swept to the otherside of the dungeon leaving a very angry Hermione to do her potion.

"Thats not fair!" Ron whispered to her, she only looked at him with eyes that could kill.

-------------------------------------------------------------

uh oh. Whats going on with Hermione?

-evil grin-

Review if you want to find out.


End file.
